twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
In Cold Blood
"In Cold Blood", also known as "Episode 15" is the fifth episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Protagonists * Vince * Annie * Becca * Thomas * Silas AKA Church Chapters * Chapter 41 - Ashes * Chapter 42 - Demands * Chapter 43 - Watch * Chapter 44 - Plot * Chapter 45 - Relations * Chapter 46 - Captivity * Chapter 47 - Disunity * Chapter 48 - Fosterage * Chapter 49 - Pinch * Chapter 50 - Influx Plot Synopsis Day 970 (Church) Silas Church sits in front of Sanctum's smouldering ruins following the battle with Vince's group. He recalls the events and the people he lost along the way, deciding to hunt Vince's group down one by one if he has to, his cause being 'avenging the greater good'. He is alerted when he hears footsteps and speech behind him. Waiting for a Sanctum member to hail him, he is not surprised when the people remain quiet, meaning they are enemies. He foolishly comments on their actions in his head as someone presses a gun to the back of his head and taunts him. It's Tyler, and Silas works out he is with Hector. Silas recalls how Becca avoided being shot in the back of the head while at his mercy, and uses the same manouever to get the upper hand on Tyler. He holds the man at gunpoint and taunts Hector, while Tyler begs for mercy. Hector raises his gun and fires, but it is empty. Knowing his enemy is unarmed, Silas kills Tyler and shoots Hector in the shin as he tries to flee. He gives chase and vows he'll kill the whole group. Day 1097 (Vince) Vince, Annie, Becca and Gary are hiding on the bridge connecting two sides of the mall. They listen to Silas's demands and attempt to make plans. Vince offers to sacrifice himself while Becca and Annie escape, but no one agrees. Gary says that Silas's group is the one that attacked his own and mentions there is a sixth member of the Foragers (Rook, who is dead) and is probably sneaking around outside. Silas taunts the community, then tells Jethro to grab another hostage. The man darts up the escalator, barely missing Vince's group's hiding spot, but he retrieves Cole. Cole's mother protests but Jethro slaps her and knocks her over. Silas decides that enough time has been wasted and says the Foragers will return. If the mall gives him what he wants, he will return the hostages. If not, he'll kill them. To prove he is a man of his word, he executes Lyle. Day 1097 (Thomas) Thomas and Anders work out that Lyle has been killed and plan to follow the bandits so that they can save the hostages. They take cover in a building not far from where the Foragers make their base, and Thomas saves Anders from a walker. Day 1097 (Annie) The group recovers from the death of Lyle. Vince asks whether they should have surrendered, but Becca disagrees. Sully asks how Silas knew they were at the mall, and Emily claims it was purely down to luck. They all go down the escalator and spy Lyle's corpse, while Maya reveals herself and blames them for his death, saying that she would have willingly turned them over if not for Becca and Annie being mentioned too. Lucia appears and asks what's going on. Maya mentions bandits chasing Vince, which leads the nurse to think that Ivan is still alive and following them all, but Vince tells her Ivan is dead and this is someone else. Maya says they need to bury Lyle, then decide whether Vince's group still has a place in the mall, but Donald shows up, explaining that Silas won't believe them if he comes back and they tell him Vince and co have left. Evacuating the entire settlement is proposed but no one is willing to leave the hostages behind. Donald says they'd stand a better chance with Vince's group staying at the mall if things get ugly, so they should stay, and Lucia vouches for Emily by saying her first aid skills are valuable. Lucia tells Vince that he needs to dig Lyle a grave first thing in the morning, and Becca leads Annie back to their room. Day 1098 (Becca) Becca, Vince, Donald and Lucia meet in the Infirmary where a meeting to discuss Silas. Maya doesn't show up as she offers to look after Annie, and Gary, Sully and Emily are nowhere to be seen so discussion proceeds without them. Becca exclaims that Silas didn't seem like the type to stoop to a bandit's level, but Donald says that if you're desperate enough you'll do things like that. Vince tells Donald to let the bandits into the mall without trouble so they feel more confident and are less likely to kill the hostages. It is suggested that they tell the community members who aren't part of the negotiations to seal themselves in their rooms until it is over. Once the plan is decided, Vince says he will tell Maya and Annie what's going on and instructs Becca to tell Sully and Emily. Becca hears murmuring in the back room of Sully and Emily's apartment upon reaching it. Thinking Sully and Emily are just talking she opens the door but catches them having sex. Slowly she closes the door and pretends it never happened, but wonders if they're giving each other a good memory to hold on to in case they die. Day 1097 (Church) Silas and the Foragers take their prisoners to an abandoned house. Silas taunts them all, abusing Sal and Natalia. He manipulates cole into giving away information about the mall's setup. Day 1098 (Vince) Annie approaches Vince and tells him she thinks it is her fault they weren't ready for Silas - as she saw him escape during the battle with Sanctum. Vince tells her not to blame herself, then instructs her to go to sleep. Annie does so and when she is unconscious Vince leaves a pistol on her desk, unsure of whether or not he is doing the right thing. He approaches Sully and Emily's room but catches Sully packing. The man explains that now Silas is back things aren't going to work out, and that he is leaving with Emily. Vince protests, saying that by leaving they'd just be leaving innocent people with their problems, and grips Sully's wrist to stop him. Sully punches him and a fight breaks out. Sully becomes more and more desperate in his protests, screaming that Emily is all he has left and that he can't lose her. Emily and Lucia arrive and separate the two men. Sully breaks down while Emily scolds him for wanting to leave. Sully apologises and says if she's staying, he'll stick with her. Vince tells them that they should learn the plan. Day 1099 (Annie) Annie watches as people work on reinforcing the mall's entrances so the only way in or out is through the front door. A boy bumps into her and his father apologises, but as Annie watches them go she can't help but wish she had a family of her own. Sighing, she makes her way back to her room but spots Maya sitting on the escalator and moves up to join her. Maya explains that Lyle was like a brother to her, while Annie confesses that she never knew her mother. Maya suggests she could be an adoptive, 'pretend' mother to Annie if she liked, as she won't have kids of her own. Annie accepts, believing Maya to be the mother she always longed for. Day 1099 (Thomas) Thomas and Anders observe the Foragers. Thomas watches Hazel scout for the herd then return animatedly. Silas appears intrigued and later on the Foragers are seen leaving for the mall with their hostages. Thomas suggests to Anders that they could use a pinch maneuver on the bandits but Anders does not understand the term. The cannibal eyes the Foragers once again and sees one of them smoking while another, too far off to be inhaling the smoke, erupts into coughs. Thomas realises their plan and says that he and Anders have to get to the mall. Day 1099 (Vince) Vince and the rest watch as Cole enters the mall alone, but the bandits are close behind. Silas taunts them with Cole's execution, but laughs it off and mocks Vince's reaction, instead letting the child run back to his mother. Using the valuable information he procured from the kid, Silas tells Gary, Donald and Maya to show themselves and lay their weapons down. He instructs Vince to give himself up, saying that he will spare Annie, Becca, Sully and Emily if he does. When Vince follows the orders Lucia gets between them both and thrusts Silas's gun to one side. In response Silas decks Lucia and Vince helps her back up. Silas reveals the herd is on their way, making a grandiose speech about the circle of life and whatnot, as the walkers smash into the mall, full-force. Credits *Silas *Hector *Tyler *Vince *Becca *Annie *Gary *Sully *Emily *Kirk *Jethro *Carson *Hazel *Natalia *Lyle *Sal *Carla *Cole *Lucia *Donald Achievements * From The Ashes (Chapter 41) * Hostage Situation (Chapter 42) * Follow The Leader (Chapter 43) * Aftermath (Chapter 44) * Getting Started (Chapter 45) * Interrogation (Chapter 46) * Stay Or Go (Chapter 47) * Foster Family (Chapter 48) Deaths * Tyler * Lyle Trivia